So, There's This Boy
by Chocolate Addiction
Summary: My first attempt at writing a fanfic. About 3 girls who have nothing in common except for a slow-building love for Sam, Dean, and Castiel. This is kinda angsty and kinda fluffy. Rated for language and eventual sexual content. Flames used to make smores.
1. Intro to story

What do three very different girls have in common? Nothing, and Everything all at once. Jenni, while essentially the youngest of the group, has a hard time trusting men. Ari, the most clear thinking, was raped by a demon and now has a halfa daughter. And Ashley, the oldest but least mature of these oddballs, runs from something she cannot escape, and hides from the one thing she truly craves most. These brats from all over are about to share something very dangerous, an affection for the warriors of humankind against the yellow-eyed demon, Azaziel.

The story begins 22 years ago when Azaziel killed Mary Winchester. It had begun long before that, unknown to the world outside of lore. But, since we all know what happened that fatefully tragic night, we shall move ahead ten years in time.


	2. Intros of Main Characters

Dean was now 14 and an excellent shot. Sam was 10, a sweet kid with a nasty left hook if needed.

Ari's Entry

John had just found a new hunt, more dangerous than all of his others. So he brought his sons to an old friend of his departed wife, Roxanne Grant- now Roxanne Simmons. She agreed to take care of them, having Sam placed in her 5th grade class and making sure Dean had all the same classes as her youngest daughter, Guinevere Arianna. Ari, then called Gwen, was 14, a freshman in highschool. She'd despised Dean from the get-go, lavishing attention on adorable little Sammy.

Due to an upsetting lack of rooms, and a age issue, Sammy was to sleep in Gwen's room while Dean took the room her sister had recently vacated in favour of college.

Dean's first day of school had gone.... interestingly. His first day of highschool and already the girls clung to him. Gwen was, as usual for her, pushed to the back and ignored. She found Dean glancing around for her often amist the swarmes of anorexic cheerleaders but she chose to instead make her way to a quiet area to read, usually high in the school's tallest tree.

Months past and Dean grew jealous of Sam's nightmares leading him to Gwen's room. His dad had come back for his 15th birthday and he always had a girlfriend, what could be wrong? But it was all wrong, he envied his little brother for his fears, he HATED the multitude of boys that clung the Gwen. They all waited for their shot at her, for her body (C-cup already!), or her brains (B's for lack of effort), or her personality with its random changes from Goddess of Sunshine to Doom and Gloom. But she told them all, nearly without fail, that she just wanted to be friends, she wasn't ready. It hurt her, he knew, that she had to hurt the ones she cared for, Sammy had told him how he would hear her crying at night over it.

And so, on the last day of his sophomore year, nearly 2 years after he had began living with her, he left once more with his brother and father. But not before vowing to make her his own one day, one day...

Ashley's Beginning

She had always had friends, at least one or two close friends. But when she refused to date the boys who wanted her, most of her so-called friends left. 'Fine,' she had thought, tears forming that would never fall,'Just fricken' fine. I'm protecting them, I think...'

That pain of betrayal had led her to stupid things in her life. Smoking, drinking, racing on freeways, but never screwing. She hadn't yet lost her virginity, pervert though she was. And since she couldn't hold her liquor, she gave up drinking save the occasional JD or red wine. The racing had stopped after a car accident in which a drunk driver, the man she had killed, crashed into her. She now had a fear of getting behind the wheel. Of them smoking was the only one she continued.

Her long line of hunter relatives had ended when her mother went into Law Enforcement instead, Ashley's father having left when he found out his fiancee was pregnant. He hadn't wanted kids and Ashley never saw nor cared to see him again.

She had been running her whole life, from what she did not know. Yet everywhere she went people she loved got sick or hurt. It had scared her mom, and so she had moved constantly as a child. Now as an adult, the fear gripped her. The pain followed her still and she learned not to get attached to anyone or anything.

Jenni's Past

Her mother and sisters had been her reason, for working, for hunting, for everything. Losing her mother at 15 had been haunting, but she lost her sisters too in one fell swoop. Her mother she had morned, Jenni hadn't been able to save her, but her twin and younger sister? It was too much.

After her mother's passing she had been sent to live with her father, asshole though he was. Enduring 2 years of his crap, her dam had burst when he arranged a marrage between herself and his friend's son, Ryan. Like hell. She had wrestled with the boys in her life since she was a child, she had been hunting (animals and supernaturals) for years. She could tackle and kill an elk barehanded. Her mother's family had taught her well. But when they went to live with their father, her beloved sisters had willingly given up all fighting, and had expected her to do the same, seeing as her strength frightened away all suitors that could boost her father's social status.

She had deemed herself far too strong for such a mundane life. And so, with the soundtrack on her car set to Disney, she had driven off to the one sanctuary she had left. Her godmother's place. The 17 year old was heading for Ellen's.


	3. Initial FightsAri

The Fights

Ari

"Dammit Gwen!" Dean yelled as he and John rushed her to the hospital with her mother at the wheel. "Why are you yelling at me!" she shouted back agrevated and in pain. "'Cause! You're the one whose pregnant!" he exclaimed, angry beyond her understanding. "Not by furkin' choice!"

"Does it matter?!"

"Yeah, a bit!"

"Does not!"

"Does so!"

"Does not!"

"Does s-AARGH!"

"Gwen!!"

"Dammit Dean, just shut the hell up and stop pissing her off." John was scared for her, as was Roxanne. Demon women only went through 'heat' twice a decade. This wasn't good for the ever-raging libido of the demon males. As such, there were occasions in which demons would impregnate a human women in order to release their lust. The womb is very protected by the power of the half-demon itself. It could not be woman had so far survived giving birth, nor did the babe survive.

"Only immediate family is allowed with her," the doctor said, arrogantly. "I'm her mother," Roxanne said as she strode past the doctor to her daughter. "Dean!" Ari called out, "Deana!! Come with me!" Dean smirked at the doctor before running after his best friend.

Six and a half intense hours of painful, drugless childbirth later, Dean stood with his arm around Ari's shoulders while she cradled her daughter and smiled at her mom. Roxanne left then to go and tell John the wonderful news, Ari was weak, tired and sickly, but the child was healthy and Ari would make a full recovery.

"Deana," Ari whispered to him, bouncing her wide-eyed child, "Would you like to name her?" He smiled down at his best friend, "Sunny". He then smirked as she laughed, glancing at the storm raging outside the window. "Roxanne Sunny Winchester. I love it," she grinned back at her best friend. "Winchester?" he asked, confused but hopeful. "Of course!" she laughed yet refused to explicate.


End file.
